In Plain Sight
by Bilbo-sama
Summary: [Mostly KH2-era. Minor KH3 spoilers] Jack Sparrow is very insistent that Donald Duck is really a duck. (Or: In which Jack is immune to Donald's disguise magic)


So I have this headcanon that Donald's magic also makes him and Goofy look human most of the time when applicable but some people see them as they truly are. Like, all magically inclined people and the Princesses of Heart for example.

Also Jack Sparrow because who would believe him?

This fic exists because I was busy trying to write a different Caribbean world story (which is half done but I got distracted) before I return to the fandom I've been in for the past year. I guess I'll be here a little while longer lol

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Pirates of the Caribbean but Square Enix and Disney do.

* * *

In Plain Sight

By Bilbo-sama

* * *

Will glanced at the odd trio gathered by the port side of the ship. He frowned.

"In all my years, never have I traveled with a duck and a dog," Jack had said as he motioned to Donald and Goofy. Will stared back at the man in confusion.

"I don't see any animals here," he replied carefully. Jack's nose wiggled before he looked back at the three ship mates. Out of the three of them, only Sora seemed to know what he should be doing on a ship but hadn't had enough experience for it.

"...You don't see it?" Jack asked.

"No."

At that, Jack staggered back up to the helm where he had been since with an odd expression that made Will wonder if the man was sulking.

Will stole another glance at the three. They all looked human to him, even if Donald was shorter than Sora, who was just a boy no older than presumably fourteen.

Perhaps this is what overexposure to sun and rum does to you.

* * *

"Why does Jack keep calling Mr. Donald a duck?" asked Elizabeth after they at last rescued her and tended to the wound on her hand, "He certainly doesn't look like a duck. Is it the accent?"

Will blinked. The more he thought about it, the short man was indeed incomprehensible at times but Goofy and Sora seemed to understand him well enough.

"...It's probably a pirate thing," he said with an uncertain shrug.

Elizabeth gave him an unimpressed look.

* * *

"Is Donald a duck?" asked Will when Sora returned from his travels beyond the Caribbean and the Atlantic just in time for Jack to be cursed by the Aztec gold.

"W-what?" laughed Sora, almost nervously, "No! He isn't! He's...he's, ah, Donald! What...what gave you that idea?"

"Jack."

"Huh," blinked Sora before he shrugged, "Well...Jack's...er..." He struggled to find the words before he gave up with "...well, _Jack_."

Will conceded with a nod, "Indeed."

Sora made an odd smile as he pointed to a random direction, "I, uh, I'll be over there if you need anything." He quickly jogged away but not before he grabbed Donald and dragged him into a conversation that didn't rise above panicked whispering.

* * *

-SEVERAL MONTHS LATER-

_If there was a good time as any for Sora, Donald, and Goofy to show up_, Jack thought as he observed the crewmen he recruited, _it was now._

"But would Jones accept a duck and a dog?" he said to himself.

"What?" asked Gibbs who was standing next to Jack.

Jack blinked. "Never mind."

He then examined the idea of offering Sora's soul to Davy Jones and mentally leaned away from it in disgust. The thought of that cheerfully naive boy press ganged into Davy Jones' service was...abhorrent.

No, he couldn't do that to him, Donald, or Goofy.

* * *

-HALF A YEAR LATER-

The journey into Davy Jones' Locker was something Will never wanted to repeat again. Finding an edge of the world and purposely falling off of it was both incredibly tiresome and terrifying.

The only consolation from this fiasco was that Sora wasn't here to watch it all unfold from the start.

Land was eventually spotted and they weighed anchor once the ship was close enough to the shore.

...Which led to sand. Sand as far as one could see.

Luckily, they didn't have to go any farther when the Black Pearl 'sailed' over a sand dune and into the water.

"Well, that was easy," said Elizabeth.

"Aye," agreed Barbossa, who Will still couldn't believe was alive again.

Four figures jumped out of the ship and quickly swam back to land. Mr. Gibbs laughed and jogged up to Jack Sparrow.

The two of them conversed but Will found that he couldn't follow very well.

Because standing behind Jack was Sora (now dressed to blend in better and to properly protect vulnerable skin from the harsh sun), a duck, and a dog-like man.

Beside him, Elizabeth made a startled noise. So it wasn't just him who could see it. That Jack was right about Donald and Goofy all along.

Barbossa let out a quiet chuckle and Will turned to look at him. The pirate looked back at him with an amused, knowing smile. Perhaps he was always able to see Sora's companions as they truly are.

"...Davy Jones' Locker?" Sora's question brought him back to reality and the boy looked incredibly confused. How did he not know where he was?

(How did he get here?)

Will and Elizabeth glanced at each other and decided that it would be easier to give the teenager a quick summary.

"You mean..." gaped Sora as he figured it out, "we've gone beyond..!"

"Beyond the grave?" finished Goofy nervously.

"Hmph," grumbled Donald, "No wonder my magic hasn't been working right."

Somehow...that both made sense and didn't. Will decided to leave that alone.

* * *

As soon as they returned to the realm of the living, Will heard someone snapping their fingers. He followed the sound and found Donald and Goofy appearing human once more.

Perhaps that was for the best.


End file.
